Mi dulce y hermosa princesa
by lena-haruno
Summary: Años atrás pensaba que podía haber una posibilidad con su amado Sasuke, que volvería y que habría un final feliz, pero aquel niño que fue dejo de serlo para siempre, o eso pensaba ella. Ahora además de añorar constantemente a sus padres, aquellos que lo dieron todo por ella, necesitaba un cambio total en ella misma.
1. Prologo

_Ya nada es lo que era._

Se recordaba Sakura Haruno mientras veía una guerra en la que no tenía fin, en la que nunca terminaría. La Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi provocada por el maldito Obito.

Todo estaba destruido, no quedaba nada de esa aldea donde alguna vez nació, creció y vivió su juventud. Y a ella ¿qué le quedaba? Ver como sus amigos, sensei moría no era gusto de alguien.

Ahora Naruto y Sasuke luchaban para salvar lo poco que quedaba, este último el que alguna vez fue amigo "fiel" y el amor de su niñez misteriosamente decidió luchar contra el enemigo para beneficio de la aldea.

Raro.

Porque durante años se ha dejado llevar por el odio y por el rencor, y se había negado a volver ante la petición de sus compañeros de equipo. Y ahora venía diciendo que quería ser hokage.

- Voy a volver a la aldea, ayudarla y ser hokage. –decía mientras le daba la espalda, listo para luchar contra el enemigo, listo para convertirlo en el perdedor - ¿Estás preparado Naruto?

- Estoy preparado teme, pero ni se te ocurra pensar que te dejare ser hokage, ¿entendido?

- Eso ya lo veremos, dobe.

¿Qué había pasado? Si verdaderamente tenía la intención de ayudar a los que una vez fueron sus amigos, hurra, pero siempre había un pero, una intención y un beneficio.

No se podía creer que todo fuera maravilloso, como un cuento de hadas y que todo absolutamente todo fuera de color rosa.

Y una vez más, estaban dispuesto a formar equipos ellos dos: Naruto y Sasuke.

No contaría con ella. Ni por mucha experiencia que hubiera conseguido, ni aunque hubiera entrenado día tras día y aprendido las técnicas de Tsuname

Para que…

- Sakura –escucho por detrás de ella, era Ino la que una vez fue su mejor amiga y que en la actualidad lo seguía siendo. – ¿No te parece un poco extraño que Sasuke quiera volver a ser parte de Konoha?

- … ¿raro? Todo aquí es raro, Ino. –Cansada Sakura se dirigió a una zona aparta de toda aquella batalla sangrienta, quería irse, largarse y no seguir con algo que era interminable.

- Sakura , ¿a dónde vas?

- Estoy cansada. Cansada de luchar para nada. Cuando creemos que hemos conseguido acabar con esto, salen con alguna nueva técnica. ¿Para qué seguir? Dime Ino. ¿Quieren luchar? Que luchen, contra eso que esta hay -. Dijo mientras indicaba al monstruo temido por todos.- Hare una técnica de curación para todos vosotros.

- No lo hagas. Ni siquiera tienes más fuerza, se te nota. –dijo preocupada.

- He estado en circunstancias peores, Ino.

Estaba rendida. Si, verdad, para que negar lo evidente.

Pero no era mentira que hubiera vivido cosas peores que esta.

Ni tampoco negaba que hubiera pensado alguna vez, renegar Konoha e irse sabe Dios donde. A alguna aldea como la aldea del viento.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, realizo un hechizo de curación.

Sakura fue desconcentrada por un ruido procedente del bosque, que se encontraba a poca distancia de ella. Un ruido, que aunque no se apreciaba cualquiera con buen oído podría haberlo escuchado.

- ¡Sakura cuidado!

No hacía falta que Sai la avisara. Pudo detener el kunai , que iba en dirección hacia ella, a tiempo.

Rápidamente, se dirigió hacia ese extraño enemigo que quería iniciar una lucha contra ella.

Al adentrándose en el bosque, pudo ver una sombra correr hacia la profundidad del bosque.

_Estupendo, lo que me faltaba. Luchar contra un maniático o maniática, inoportuna o inoportuno._

Se estaba ocultando, y para ello camuflando su chakra.

- ¡No te esconda y sal, cobarde! –dijo con coraje- Te juro que si no sales, te saco a patadas.

Y sin pensarlo, Sakura salto por el aire para realizar un golpe en el suelo. Todo vibro a su paso y todos los que estaban en el combate pudieron apreciar aquel detalle.

Su enemigo apareció de la nada, saliendo de su escondrijo como una mancha negra, alta, borrosa para la vista humana y sin poder determinar quien podría ser.

Pero para ella fue reconocible al instante.

- ¿Quién eres? Identificate.

- Sera un placer querida.


	2. Chapter 1

_Muy buenas a todos/as, empiezo diciendo que muchísimas gracias por el comentario a Freya no uta, de verdad gracias._

_Después aprovecho para deciros a todos lo que quise comentar en el prologo, pero no se porque no lo aceptaba, deciros que estáis todos invitados a este foro forum Es un foro dedicado exclusivamente al Sasusaku, aquí encontrareis de todo novedades, fanfic, fanart... y que decir tengo que sois bien recibidos TODOS, que podéis mandar vuestras sugerencias, novedades del manga, etc. También que no os podéis perder el entrar y registraros porque tendréis una amistad duradera de buenos amigos/as, y que echando un buen ratito os divertiréis._

_Con esto os dejo leyendo ya el capitulo 1. Besitos y espero recibir más comentarios y saber que pensáis._

Capitulo 1

De la oscuridad de aquel bosque, apareció un hombre de unos 20 años, alto, de ojos azules y pelo rubio. ¿Rubio?, ¿ojos azules? Y vestía gabardina negra de cuello de cisne con nubes, espera… ese era Deidara, el akatsuki. La mente de Sakura estaba bloqueada, algo no encajaba, no iba del todo bien.

_Imposible. No puede ser. Se suponía que estaba muerto… oh, no sigue estando resucitado._

- ¿TU?

- Si, yo.

- Se supone que… que estabas muerto. –Saku estaba más que sorprendida era increíble, le llegaron rumores de que supuestamente habían acabado con él igual que con otros muchos miembros de esa mafia, que casi estaban en extinción, desaparecidos. Ya no eran una gran amenaza nada más que quedaba el tonto de Obito.

- No lo estoy, umm.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- ¿Que qué es lo que quiero? Vengarme de la muerte del Maestro Sasori, tu maldita zorra lo mataste. Mataste a ese gran hombre el cual tenía un corazón más que bondadoso.

- ¿Bondadoso? Te has vuelto loco, chaval. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? –dijo sin poder evitar reírse, decir bondadoso a una persona que no tenía escrúpulo era inaceptable.

- Deja de reírte de mí, maldita sea.

- Se supone que estabas… muerto, y … -fue interrumpido por él.

- ¡Y lo estoy! Estaba más que muerto, hasta que me han resucitado, ya decía yo que era demasiado rápido morir sin vengarme. –Deidara se movía como una pulga, agitaba sus brazos y levantaba el dedo dirigiéndolo hacia el cielo. Verlo era gracioso, se agitaba con nada, aunque Sakura sabía lo que era perder un ser querido, pero la vida de ella en ese momento dependía de un hilo. Era ello o él, así que lucho con todas sus fuerzas.

- Tienes que entenderlo. Era que muriera yo o él, nunca quise ni quiero un final malo para alguien, pero no tuve opción Deidara.

- … ¿No te arrepientes?

Sakura se preguntaba a que venía esa pregunta sin sentido, otro ninja directamente hubiera atacado, pero él…

- Claro que me arrepiento de matar a alguien. No quería la muerte de nadie ni mucho menos ver como Chiyo sufrió tanto al ver muerto a su nieto.

- Aunque te arrepientas de corazón no tienes mi perdón, querida.

- No deseo pelear contig, pero como no tengo tu perdón… a que esperas para luchar.

- ¡Umm!

Y dicho y hecho Deidara se enfrento a Sakura empezando por simples golpes, Sakura lo esquivaba a la perfección y termino dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla y enviándolo lejos de ella. Cuando vio imposible aquel plan realizo su jutsu de muñecos de arcillas sin forma alguna, estos se dirigieron hacía Sakura la cual esquivo fácilmente y se subió a la rama de un árbol cercano a donde estaba ella. Sabía que si los cortaba por la mitad, con su espada de chakra se dividiría en dos, ya que estos se reproducían como si se tratara de una bacteria, las cuales en cuestión de minuto llegan a dar más de una.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo, Sakurita?

- No, querido Deidara. Simplemente tú técnica me aburre como una ostra.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar el arte? –dijo gritando, aquello le había ofendido demasiado.

- ¡Desde cuando eso es arte! Son simples muñecos sin forma. –dijo señalando a su creación.

Los muñecos intentaban cogerla, y no darle la oportunidad de escapar, mientras eso sucedía ella iba saltando de rama en rama. Si Deidara quisiera podía hacerlos explotar en cuestión de segundos.

- ¿Sabes qué? Voy a usar en jutsu que te dejara muerta en cuestión de minutos, mi jutsu de campo de minas. Será un placer ver como intentas salir sin ningún rasguño y sin saber donde pueden estar escondidos. –dijo con vos macabra y riéndose, mientras se preparaba para realizar esas bolas esféricas.

- …

La situación era trágica. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Dejarse morir? Podía trepar de árbol en árbol, estaba acostumbrada, y escapar, aunque no le gustaba para nada la idea de salir huyendo de una pelea. Puede que por orgullo o puede que por salvar su vida. Si llegaba a donde se encontraba Deidara y lo noqueara sería lo mejor, acabaría cuanto antes y listo. De buena primera ideo un plan, era perfecto porque antes de que Deidara realizara su jutsu de minas, Sakura idearía la vara eléctrica, aquella que siempre llevaba con ella por si las moscas. Ante esa circunstancia no pudo dejar de reírse en su interior, sería graciosísimo ver a Deidara correteando achicharrándose.

Sacándola la dejo caer al suelo desde la posición donde se encontraba. Una pequeña corriente eléctrica bastaría para que se electrocutara y pudiera irse.

En cuestión de segundo la corriente llego a Deidara, fue electrocutado, la escena era tan surrealista que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al verlo corretear por el campo de batalla.

_Pobrecito- _se decía para ella misma, le daba pena ver como aquel muchacho llego a tener ese destino tan trágico y poco gustoso.

Aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar. No quería terminar del todo con él, no lo veía justo acabar con la poca vida (zombi) que tenía.

Mientras esta lucha terminaba, en el combate empezaron a hablar que era todo aquel escándalo que estaba produciéndose dentro del bosque.

- ¿Qué demonios es todo ese ruido? –comento Ino.

- Creo que es Sakura. La atacaron y fue corriendo haber quien era. –dijo Sai.

- ¿Sakura? Pero si estaba aquí… -mientras lo decía se giro sobre sí misma- hace un momento.

- Pues ya no lo está.

- ¿Estará bien? Alguien debería ir a buscarla, se le veía demasiado agotada…

- No te preocupes Ino, estará bien pero aun así iré a buscarla.

- Sera lo mejor. Temo por ella.

En cuanto vio la oportunidad, la pelirosa aprovecho para alejarse, camino unos 10 metros y se oculto en uno de los árboles con entrada a su interior, no sabía cuánto tardaría en reaccionar aquel tipo, para evitar otro conflicto camuflo su chakra. No escapo por cobardía sino para recuperar energías. Ya que no podía más. Y como le dijo no le interesaba para nada acabar con él.

En el momento en que estuviera mejor volvería con sus demás compañeros para seguir la lucha o para ayudar a los heridos.


End file.
